Chapter 29
The chapter was named Cleithrophobia and Planning a Heist. Plot The Goblin's of the Boneslicer clan started the building and moving of all materials to Slytherin Manor with the help of the Knight Logistics. Several buses carried the material, but before they could go on to Gairsay Island, a ministry employee appeared, to oversee any material transported for illegal contraband. As it turned out another Goblin clan helped with the ministry and started an Impromptu battle between both Goblin parties. Following the events with Voldemort, where Daphne and Hermione just barely escaped, Harry used horrifying pensieve memories of Hermione from the past timeline to make Hermione and Daphne understand, when it is correct to save someone or not. By saving the unicorn, they put themselves in unnecessary risk for just one random animal. They repeated their goals, to defeat of Voldemort and to gain control of Magical Britain. Harry also told both, that Dumbledore was starting to become suspicious of Harry, and that the last meltdown was witnessed personally by him, didn't help as well. With his past experiences he warned them of him trying to put up some machinations. Additionally with what Harry told them, Hermione also managed to figure out Harry's current melt down problem. The illness was called cleithrophobia, or the fear of being trapped. Harry's past upbringing made him fear being in enclosed spaces, where he did not have an immediate way to exit the location. Harry realized that it was a huge weakness and tried to find ways to work around it with Occlumency, which he was very good at. They trio also started to look at the rooms hiding the Philospher's stone. Daphne used the Eye of Kilrogg spell and Harry joined her mind with Legilimency and to see what she see's while she zoomed through the different room locations. One was a room filled with a parasitic plant called Brazilian strangle vine, followed by one with statues ready to attack any trespassers and another one, where you had to move molten iron through a maze with sphere shaped glasses, and none of the glasses could be destroyed. Next one was a room where you had to say some kind of birthday password, then a statue which checked if you were lying with the help of veritaserum and it was known Quirrell and Voldemort were not noble, thus having no ring to protect them from the effects. The last room was filled with thousands of mirrors, copying the Mirror of Erised and had makeshift ward stones to make a fidelius locations, like Harry used them and due to that came up with a plan to tackle everything. At the next Founders Club meeting Hermione introduced Lord Slytherin to all muggleborns and he explained, that he would like to teach them advanced occlumency with the Slytherin method, so that they could catch up with their skills to their general peer level. They'd have to sign contracts, to not disclose that particular family magic for the next ten years to anyone, but would be able to get to Draco Malfoy's level in three months. All four muggleborn children agreed to it and would soon be able to be not as disadvantaged, as they were before. Harry as Lord Slytherin also tried to gain access to patented family magic, so that the Edge Settlers could keep going on with their magical devices. The Harpers had the patent for the mirror healing spell and they agreed to share it for a lot of money and a good word, once Astoria Greengrass would come off age, so that their son could court her. Talks with Mrs. Bell from the Bell family could not even start because they ignored Lord Slytherin, but Daphne then used the families daughter, Katie Bell, to get them anyway. In the end he had a device that allowed two people to talk to each other over distances of up to five-hundred meters, called miniaturised communication mirrors in earpiece form. They'd use the Slytherin accessible pipe system it to gain access to one of the first rooms of the Philosopher's stone defence rooms, moving through all of them with different strategies until they were in front of the one with the temporary fidelius mirror room. There they'd use written instructions, prepared beforehand, to remove Dumbledore's fidelius ward stones, while being completely oblivious where they were and what they were doing. Then they'd put down own wards in there, masking the place themselves with a fidelius as well. After that they would have enough time to find the real mirror and somehow get the stone out of it. In the mean time he was planning to split his mind in two to fight his fear of being trapped, in case things went wrong and the date of the heist was set on March 28th. Lord Slytherin also got a letter by the Goblin's confirming, that Dumbledore was trying to interfere with the shipment of goods to his new island. He decided to transport the Edge Settlers equipment later on anyway by other means, since most of it was very sensitive to magic and could have been destroyed. One morning Dumbledore set up a plan to isolate Harry from the Gray by giving him love potion keyed to Daphne into his breakfast food. Dumbledore knew Harry didn't own a Potter noble house ring, but Harry had the invisible Lord Slytherin ring so he noticed that his drink was spiced with it anyway. Harry notified the girls and drank the identified mild love potion, pretending to fall oblivious for Dumbledore's plan. He then asked the twins for the Marauder's map to be sure Dumbledore was watching and let his love potion emotions free reign, giving Daphne little pecks on her lips. Dumbledore split them apart, telling Daphne that he would notify Lord Slytherin, who she was betrothed to. Later that day Hermione in Lord Slytherin looks, came to Hogwarts and pretended to be angry with Daphne. John took the opportunity to wordlessly summon loose hairs from the polyjuiced Hermione and went immediately to test the hairs with polyjuice potion himself, to see who Lord Slytherin actually was. Both got surprised to see Hermione, but she was a vassal and must have had contact with him prior to that. In the end decided to go with plan B from the train discussion, where they'd try to use Hermione's looks to get more information's out of Daphne. Harry in the mean time pretended to have lost support with the Gray due to the advances on Daphne. Site Navigation Category:The Foundations of Power